The following are hereby incorporated herein by reference, in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,438 discloses a brake adjustment indicator adapted to be mounted to a mounting bracket which supports a brake air chamber on a surface of the mounting bracket opposite the brake air chamber with the brake air chamber having a rod extending there through with one end of the rod adjacent the surface and connected by a clevis pin to a brake arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,880 discloses a brake adjustment indicator for a braking system including a pressure chamber, a pushrod extending longitudinally outwards from the pressure chamber and moveable when correctly adjusted between first and second positions, a brake arm and a pivot for pivotally mounting the pushrod to the brake arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,165 discloses indicia applied to opposite side surfaces of a housing of a slack adjuster for vehicle brakes and a pointer is fixed for movement with a connector serving to pivotally connect the housing to a brake operating rod; the pointer cooperating with the indicia to provide visual indication of when the brake operating rod is in a retracted brake release position and when movement of such operating rod away from the brake release position exceeds a desired limit of brake operating movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,861 discloses a diaphragm-based spring brake actuator assembly which allows for the delivery of more force to the push rod without increasing the size of the actuator unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,302,742 discloses an improved self-adjusting automatic slack adjuster for reducing slack in the brake of a vehicle, in which a one-way clutch assembly is arranged in the housing of the automatic slack adjuster housing such that a thin-wall region of the housing associated with the gear drive of the one-way clutch assembly is located outside of a load path through which brake applications forces are conveyed from a brake actuator to a brake cam shaft upon which the automatic slack adjuster is located.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,302,744 discloses an improved automatic slack adjuster for reducing slack in the brake of a vehicle, in which a one-way clutch assembly is arranged at a side of the automatic slack adjuster housing, and one-way motion-inhibiting pawls in the one-way clutch assembly act on one-way gear teeth disposed on an inner radius of a gear wheel within the assembly whose outer circumference drives a slack adjuster unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,101 discloses an improved self-adjusting automatic slack adjuster for reducing slack in the brake of a vehicle, in which an easily accessible external operating feature permits the automatic slack adjuster's one-way clutch assembly to be readily disengaged to allow smooth release and retraction of the brake shoes of a vehicle brake without damage to the one-way teeth of the clutch assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,267,562 discloses a brake chamber stroke indicator system for a brake system including a brake air chamber includes an indicator rod or a string pot gauge including a housing with an indicator rotatably positioned within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,447,832 discloses a vehicle brake monitoring system comprises at least one sensor for detecting relative rotational position of a brake camshaft during vehicle braking.